Fullmetal Halloween
by Sukidayo17
Summary: Ed loves Halloween. He loves Roy Mustang too. Roy's going to get the surprise of a lifetime... or is Ed? RoyEd pairing. My Halloween gift to you all. Happy Halloween!


_**A/N: Happy Halloween to you all. I actually looked it over late and found major grammer problems. Yeah... I was a little embarrassed about it. Here is one where I think I got all the bugs out of.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Fullmetal Halloween**_

_**By: Shimoariku**_

**Summary: Ed loves Halloween. He loves Roy Mustang too. Roy's gonna get the surprise of a lifetime… or is Ed?

* * *

**

Edward opened his eyes to a golden sunrise at the end of October. It was night of the supernatural creatures that night. In other words… it was Halloween. It was the night Operation Halloween would be put into effect.

Ed slipped out of his bed and pulled on his pants and a shirt and slipped his boots on as well. He grabbed a few things from his nightstand and headed out the door towards Mustang's office with an orange colored invitation in his hand to this new nightclub that's only open tonight.

Ed found this new place the perfect setting for his plan. Which it why he was inviting the colonel. Truth had it that Ed was in love with the colonel. Though he would never admit it, it was true. Edward loved Roy Mustang. But he wasn't going to let Taisa know that. He was going to play around tonight and then put it all behind him. Ed knew he would never be with Roy the way he dreamed. And he won't even be Ed when he's with Roy.

He made it to the office in record time. He quietly knocked on the door to make sure Roy wasn't there. When there was no answer, he turned the knob.

It was locked. Damn. He wanted to leave the invitation on the colonel's desk. Oh well, next best thing.

To avoid the possibility of being seen, he slipped the envelope under the door and scurried off. He had the day to himself to prepare, after many hassles from Mustang to get this day off; Roy had better come to work that day. Otherwise, Ed would impale the pedophile.

Once he got back to his room, Al was there with the supplies for Ed's costume. They got right to work.

* * *

Roy didn't want to go to work that day. He seriously thought about calling in sick. But Hawkeye would shoot his ass if he didn't get there and get to work. So he went anyway. He unlocked the door to his office and stepped inside. He noticed something glittering on the floor and picked it up.

It was an orange envelope with glittering letters on the front reading out Roy's name in gothic calligraphy. Intrigued, he sat down at his desk and opened it, pulling out the black piece of paper with bright red writing.

_Dear Roy,_

_Hey there Flame Boy. You wanna have a good time tonight? Meet me at the new club that's open only tonight. Its called CluBat. Inside this is an invitation for you to get in. I hope you make it since they're only open tonight and I worked really hard for the tickets._

_I hope to see you there. Search for a red headed vampire._

_Yours truly,_

_Blood Red_

Roy was really interested now. Maybe he would go to this place. It sounds interesting enough. Besides, he wanted to meet this Blood Red person.

* * *

"Is the costume ready yet, Al?" Ed asked as he mixed the bowl of red hair dye.

"Almost Nii-san," Al answered. "I only have a few more stitches I have to do."

Ed only nodded his head and placed the bowl on the dresser. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the bowl. He then dipped some of his hair into the liquid and it absorbed into his hair, coloring it a vibrant blood red color instead of the blonde.

He flipped his head back as he peered at himself in the mirror. He smiled when he saw how good he looked.

"Hey Al, I think I'm gonna go red-head from now on." He heard Al chuckle as he made his way into the living room where his armored brother was fumbling with the last stitch on Ed's costume. Ed took it from his brother and finished it for him.

He shook it out before holding it up in front of him in the mirror. It was perfect. Ed was happy.

"Here Nii-san," Al said. "I also had these made to hide your automail."

Ed turned to look at what Al held out to him. It was an exact measure of his arm and leg. They looked like slip-ons that matched the color of his skin perfectly. It was made of some kind of rubber and looked exactly like skin.

Al helped his brother with the automail covers and Ed went into the bedroom to put on the costume. Since this was Halloween, he was dressing like a female vampire to throw Roy off the scent.

However, to be a female, one would need a bigger chest. Therefore, Ed had to get a false chest. He slipped on the gown and zipped it up in the back. He looked in the stand up mirror so he could fix his breasts. His cheeks went slightly red from his new bust.

"Damnit Al," he said. "Did you have to make me a C-cup?"

He only heard Al giggle. Ed didn't care though. He looked hot. The dress was gothic style green velvet with those billowing sleeves that drag on the floor. The under dress was plain and the over coat was made of black lace woven like spider webs and roses. His belt was a silver chain that dangled down his hip. The top of the dress showed a lot of his false cleavage. With the red hair, it contrasts nicely with the garment.

Ed looked at the clock and noted it was already six at night. This get-up took the most of eleven hours to do. Too bad it was only for one night.

Ed re-entered the living room to his brother's excited gasp of approval. He instantly got to work on Ed's hair, curling it like one of those glass dolls and fixing it on top of Ed's head. He then got to work on make-up, adding emerald eye shadow and black eye liner to Ed's face. He then took some of that baby powder stuff and applied it to the rest of his face, making Ed look pale and then glued on the fake vampire teeth.

Ed then placed some ruby red lipstick on his lips and with his brother's help, added the last piece to the costume. Red eye contacts to hide his signature golden eyes. He was the only one with those eyes, and Roy would see through his get-up and ruin everything he worked to damn hard for.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Ed slipped on some knee-high shining leather boots and made his way out of the apartment and to the club before Roy was due to arrive.

* * *

Roy was standing outside of the club. Some hard rock band was playing inside, sending out pulsations with every beat. Roy didn't bother to dress up; instead, he just stayed in his uniform. Why bother? Many of the people there probably wouldn't know him.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. He handed the invitation to the Wolfman in costume and walked into the club.

The place was definitely done for the occasion. Black fog lingered on the floor with purple and orange lights on the ceiling like stars. The place was big, and built into the ground. So when he entered, he had to descend several flights of stairs to get to the main floor. There were a lot of teenagers here. Even through the costumes he could tell ninety percent were between sixteen and twenty years of age.

He didn't care. He just wanted to find the person who invited him. He sat down next to some teenager in a green gothic dress at the bar and ordered a beer. The tiger bar waitress placed a bottle and a chilled glass etched with a spider web in front of him.

He felt a little weird, and noticed that the person next to him was staring. Eyes half closed in a seductive way. This girl was posing as a vampire, judging by the tips of her fangs poking from beneath her thin luscious red lips. Her red hair was curled tightly and reminded him of those old glass dolls from the 1600s. She was a looker.

"You wouldn't happen to be Blood Red, would you?" he asked, going out on a limb. The sexy vampire only smiled a little more.

"Depends, who's asking," she said. "You wouldn't happen to be Roy Mustang, would you?"

"Depends who's asking," he replied with a smirk. This definitely had to be the one he was looking for.

"You gonna tell me your real name?" he asked the girl.

"Sure," she answered. Roy watched as he took a careful sip of her drink. He instantly felt a little warm as he watched her tongue slid across her lips in a sensual manner.

"Aida LeCir."

Roy was going weak. This woman was sucking him cry and he was only feet away from her. Unless she was a real vampire, there was no possible way this could happen. He never felt like this before and he damn well loved it.

He moved his chair a little closer to Aida and leaned his arm on the counter. She leaned in a little closer, allowing Roy to get a _good _look at her cleavage. His mouth began to water as he forced his eyes to look at the girl's red orbs. He noticed they were outlined in gold, giving them depth.

Roy couldn't believe how stunning the beauty before him was. Even though he had just met her not minutes before, it almost felt like he's known her for a long time. Her face looks so much like Edward's too.

Woah; hold the phone… Edward? What the hell? Why was he thinking about Fullmetal? His face must have contorted in some weird way since Aida was stroking his cheek with one of her soft fingers.

"What's on your mind, Sexy?" she asked. Roy blushed a little. He also noticed that she was standing and pushed up close to his own body. Their lower bodies were touching, and Roy had to do all he could to control himself.

"Oh come now, Roy. I think you can trust me a little now."

"Well, if you must know. I was thinking about one of my subordinates. This little shrimp named Edward." He felt Aida go rigid against him but he paid no mind.

"Seems like I've been thinking about the bean sprout for some time now." He had now noticed that Aida was squirming a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Aida made a little nervous chuckle.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just moving with anticipation." Roy placed his hands on her hips and drew her towards him.

"And what are we anticipating?" he asked seductively. Aida smirked, showing her fangs.

"Taking a little nibble from that perfect neck of yours," she answered.

Roy shivered with delight. He was really thinking about the nibble thing. But something clicked in his mind. Why did Aida get so nervous when he brought up Ed? She reacted almost like he would to the bean sprout and shrimp. They have the same facial features and they could pass as siblings. Aida was even the exact height as Fullmetal.

Roy laughed to himself. That was impossible. Edward was somewhere else. Why would he be somewhere Ed would? They hate each other… right?

He has been on the Flame's mind a lot lately, and Roy even noticed that Ed has been a little detached. Too much actually. He took a good look at Aida again. The eyes. He noticed that the red contact she used had slipped out of place. There was good amount of gold showing.

Keeping his cool, he only smiled at the chibi and took a look at the clock. It was late, and despite it all, he had to go to work tomorrow. He'd have fun with the bean sprout tomorrow.

He stood up and bent low to the "girl".

"I had a nice chit-chat with you," he whispered. "But I have to get up early tomorrow. Forgive me as I make my leave." He kissed the side of the newly found out Edward's cheek and hurriedly made his way to the door with a mumbled "I'll see you tomorrow Edo".

Ed was too stunned to think about anything except Roy, and Roy couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He also had a little more thinking to do about what he would do tomorrow when he saw the blonde.

Ed woke up the next day feeling a little sick. His plan actually went a little half-assed. His plan ended in a passionate kiss before Roy left. But Roy did kiss him, even if it was on the cheek. It was still a kiss.

* * *

He rolled out of bed, groggy and a little upset. He showered, dressed, ate and made his way to the Colonel's office for his next mission. He also had some paper work he needed to do to make up for Halloween night. He wasn't looking forward to that.

Walking unceremoniously into Mustang's office, he was greeted by the normal troupe, including Roy and his brother Al. They were all looking at him, some even smiling. Ed blinked a few times at the strange silence.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Breda, Al and Hughes filed out of the room, some of them patting Ed on the shoulder. Al was the last to leave. He gave his brother thumbs up and closed the door. Ed just started at the door for a few moments, trying to make sense of it all.

Roy got up from his desk and approached the short blonde alchemist. Ed turned to look at the taller man. He didn't quite notice the look in Roy's eyes right then, but it was too late to do anything before Roy bent down grabbing Ed by the shoulders and pulling him close so their lips met.

Ed was shocked at first, but after a little while, he relaxed into the kiss. He allowed his eyes to close in bliss and his body slumped against Roy's. Roy only embraced the boy tighter.

Roy broke away from the kiss to look at Ed's flushed face. Ed's eyes were glazed over and his features were relaxed. He blinked a few times and focused on the dark haired man who only gave him one of those signature smirks.

"I kind of liked you as a red head," Roy said while capturing Ed's lips again.

Outside, the others listened as Ed was struggling against Roy. No doubt ranting on about how he couldn't have known it was actually him. They only chuckled. They couldn't wait until Christmas.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was a little better. GYA with the grammer and the English language. Read and review or I'll wish rotten teeth and root canals on you. Also, let me know if I should do the Christmas one. I'll probably make it more humorous. What do you all think?


End file.
